


providing a service

by goldentulips



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: (sort of), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, big dick eddie back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentulips/pseuds/goldentulips
Summary: As punishment for running away from him, Eddie lets all of the variants at Mount Massive used Waylon. Waylon enjoys is a little more than he probably should.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	providing a service

Waylon lost count an hour ago, but he's sure Eddie knows. Not that it matters. There isn't a number that he's trying to hit. He thinks the same variants are coming back again. He recognizes one from an hour ago with the same anchor tattoo on his shoulder, and Waylon is positive it's the same guy when he pushes his way inside of Waylon and starts grunting like he's out of breath two thrusts in. And he doesn't last long, either. Not many of them do.

Eddie said it was Waylon providing a service. Paying his dues. Waylon doubts that's true. He thinks Eddie just wants to punish him for running away. It's funny though--with the way Eddke is holding onto him and whispering in his ear what a dirty slut he is, he'd think Eddie was convinced Waylon wasn't enjoying this. And it's not like Waylon is hiding it. He hasn't bitten back a single moan, he hasn't squirmed away. The only time he was apprehensive was when a variant he recognized as Chris Walker stepped forward with his cock in his hand and Waylon thought for sure it wouldn't fit. But it did. It stretched him so wide the next variant that came along played with his hole three fingers pressing him wider and wider until it could be inside of him while he stroked himself.

The twins were frightening, too. They both wanted to be in him at the same time but Eddie wouldn't allow it. He wasn't going to move from his spot, where he sat beneath Waylon keeping his legs spread apart and a hand always ready to play with his nipples or push fingers inside of his mouth.

Eddie's only thing was Waylon not touching himself. Likely because Eddie tried to pretend it didn't exist at all. But Waylon's dick is throbbing and he's cum three times without touching himself. None of the other variants can touch him either. They only get so much of Waylon. His mouth is the other place off limits. Eddie says he likes it too much, and he's proved it through the last few weeks by only tucking it when he wants Waylon. They've had sex once before but it was brief, with Waylon asking him to stop when he proved to be too much for him.

"You're having a lot of fun aren't you, darling?" Eddie says quietly as one variant leaves and Waylon is allowed a minute break. "All of them fucking your cunt, filling you up?"

"Y-yes."

"You shouldn't be such a slut so openly and shamelessly," Eddie says, his hands tightening on Waylon's arms, pulling them back behind him further.

"I know," he breathes out. "I wish I was better for you. You deserve more than a filthy whore."

Eddie smiles, Waylon can feel the smirk against his skin. And then Eddie's hand moves, ghosting over the skin of his abdomen sticky with semen, both his own and the strangers. It pauses against Waylon's cock, passing over so slowly and so gently that Waylon can't help but buck up against his palm.

He's been able to feel Eddie's election against his back the entire time, just waiting for when the line of variants will end and hope that Eddie will take him for himself. He's the only one he really wants, but he'll take what he can get, and it's always been a secret fantasy of his to be used as a cum dump by strangers.

Eddie's hand pulls away,  _ "Next." _

The variant comes in stroking his dick shoving inside of Waylon fast and pounding hard with little preamble. Waylon's legs shake, desperate for more relief and desperate to be fucked harder. Waylon gasps as the variant cums inside of him, as he's quickly replaced by another that makes oinking sounds at him while he fucks Waylon.

It's too much and it's not enough and Waylon cums again, his body trembling against Eddie's.

"Do you need another break?"

"Just change positions. Can I do that?"

Eddie nods, letting Waylon free as he goes to get up, but Eddie stops him, a hand between his thighs as it draws upwards to his hole. He can feel it. All this cum leaking out of him, so much of it on his legs. It must've been dozens. So many of them came so quickly and Waylon knows he's been here for a while.

"If you get pregnant we'll never know the father because you're such a slut."

"It'd be you," Waylon says, turning around to straddle him, his face pressed against Eddie's neck and his ass in the air, legs spread wide. "Regardless of biology, it'd be you."

"What a nice sentiment, darling."

Waylon smiles softly, waiting for the next variant to come by. They press their fingers inside of him, playing with all that cum. So much of it that the lube stopped being necessary after the fifth guy.

It carries on like this for a long time. Waylon steals kisses from Eddie, cumming so much more often and quicker with his cock rubbing against Eddie's abdomen like this. Some of the variants play with him for a while, some of them just fuck him as hard and deep as they can. Waylon collapses more than once against Eddie's chest, too exhausted and spent to carry on. One of the variants slap his ass hard and he lets out a pained gasp and Eddie promises to bring the variants head on a platter tomorrow when this is all over with. Waylon is shocked he doesn't leave to murder him right then and there, in all honesty.

"Your punishment is almost over," Eddie says. "And you're going to be a good wife from now on, right?"

If he isn't and he's punished like this again? Waylon would be okay with that.

The last variant doesn't stay long. He cums on Waylon's back like ten people already have and leaves. Eddie helps Waylon sit up, and his shirt sticks to Waylon's skin. He can feel the semen trailing down his hole onto Eddie's lap as he kisses him. Harder and deeper than he had before.

"One more," Eddie whispers. "You have one more person to please."

He leaves Waylon on the bed to close and lock the door. When he comes back, Waylon is resting on his side, watching him strip off his clothes. He notices wet splotches on Eddie's pants and boxers and has to question how he didn't notice Eddie cumming in all that time. Maybe he was too busy with himself.

"Go ahead. I've been waiting for you."

Eddie plays with his cock stroking himself slowly as he moves forward. He's bigger than all the other variants, besides maybe Chris Walker. But  _ even then... _

Eddie presses against his entrance, loose and wet and taking him easily. He pushes in the entirety of his length, and Waylon can feel his cock filling him up. He couldn't take him before. A thrust or two and he was almost crying and begging him to stop. But he's been used so much the last four hours that Eddie just feels good, end of.

Eddie is slow as he fucks him, taking his time with each movement. He keeps drawing almost entirely out and pushing back in hard, slamming into Waylon's prostate and eliciting lewd moans. He doesn't even stop Waylon from stroking himself, only pausing to put Waylon on his back instead of his side and letting Waylon's legs rest against his shoulders.

It isn't until Eddie starts to speed up does he notice it, and his hand leaves himself to rest against his abdomen. He can feel Eddie inside of him, pushing so far that there's a bulge against his stomach.

"Wait," he says quietly. "Eddie, stop."

"What is it darling?"

"Can you feel that?" Waylon asks, passing his hand across his skin. 

Eddie rocks forward, a little moan on his tongue,  _ "Yes." _

"You're so big," Waylon whispers. "You're so..."

"What?"

"Perfect for me."

Eddie smiles softly, "I think you're perfect, too, darling."

Waylon grinds against him, his hand returning to stroke himself, "Completely?"

"Completely."

He feels stupid for hoping that means Eddie will finally let that castration surgery go, but Eddie is watching him stroke himself and he's starting to move again, thrusting faster and deeper inside of Waylon again and again.

"I'm so close, babe," Waylon whispers 

Eddie doesn't respond with words. His hands tighten their grip on Waylon and he continues fucking him hard. Waylon finishes first, ejaculating in his hand, lazily stroking his limp cock with his semen while Eddie finishes inside of him. He continues to fuck Waylon with slower and shorter strokes until he's soft, too, pulling out of Waylon leaving him feeling empty but full.

"I need to clean you up," Eddie says.

"Later," Waylon says quietly. "Just stay with me for a bit while I catch my breath."

  
  


The next morning Waylon wakes sore and aching Eddie carried him to and from the bath the night before but the effects of being fucked for four hours straight by three dozen men hasn't dissipated. He can feel Eddie laying behind him, curled up close with an erection pressed against his ass. And part of him wouldn't mind if when Eddie woke he just took him and fucked him all over again, but he's so sore he can't move.

"Darling? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Do you want a massage?"

He feels Eddie's hand curve over his cheek, spreading him apart. "Yes. But just a massage. I can't take anything else."

"Okay, darling."

He moves flat against the bed on his stomach, letting Eddie's hand work slowly over the skin of his back and his thighs with lotion. He avoids Waylon's entrance for a long time, his hands are strong but gentle, and Waylon can't tell if he's actually helping or not, because he is already hard before Eddie moves to touch his hole. A gentle finger pressing inside of him, massaging away some of the soreness.

"Is this alright, darling?"

"Yes."

A second finger joins the first, surprisingly helpful in the coiled up pain. It's making Waylon frustrated, knowing how much he just wants to cum now. He pushes back against the fingers, letting out a low moan.

"Something else hurting?"

"Yes," Waylon says. "Can you.... can you massage it for me?"

"Of course."

Eddie flips him over gently, his hands working out the tension on his skin as it runs over his chest, easing over his sides. He almost doesn't expect Eddie to touch his thighs again, but he does, working further and further up before it settles on his erection.

"This is where you hurt the most right?"

"Yes."

"And I suppose you wouldn't have run from me if I hadn't tried to do something about it."

That isn't entirely true, but Waylon nods. 

"I might've punished you too severely last night. I can make up for it now."

"Please," Waylon whispers.

Eddie nods, his hand slow and gentle as it takes Waylon's length, easing over it. He strokes so carefully that when Waylon jerks upwards for more contact, he worries Eddie is going to stop.

"I've never done it before," Eddie says quietly. Such an admission that Waylon wasn't expecting to come from his reaction. Eddie's never appeared embarrassed about anything until now.

"Just do what you do to yourself."

"What if i..." Eddie pauses, chews on his lip. "What if I didn't want to use my hands?"

"You don't have to."

Eddie nods stroking him a little rougher, which means so little in the grand scheme of things. "Do you want my mouth on you? Or do you prefer the massage?"

The image of Eddie sucking him off would be plenty to supply wet dreams for the night year. Not like Waylon hadn't thought of it before. Eddie, who goes so out of his way to pretend that Waylon's cock doesn't exist at all, pushed down to the back of his throat, has been the subject of his fantasies when he jerked off alone the first week that Eddie wouldn't fuck him at all or just left him after using Waylon's mouth to pleasure himself.

"Mouth "

Eddie nods slowly, moving even more hesitantly between Waylon's legs. He's awkward and strange at first, licking and kissing Waylon's cock over and over before he presses his lips over the head of Waylon's cock and starts to tease it. His tongue keeps playing with the hole and his hand absentmindedly seems to be playing with Waylon's balls and the base of his shaft. It isn't quite what Waylon wanted. After having Eddie push him to the floor against a and fuck into his mouth so roughly he almost choked, he wanted to do the same. Hold Eddie's head at the base of his cock and listen to him gasp for air against it. But instead he cums when Eddie is barely halfway down his tongue and his mouth working slowly on him.

Eddie sirs back, a hand running away the drop of cum that spilled from his lips.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little."

"I can massage you again in an hour."

_ Good. _

Waylon is going to need it.


End file.
